Horde 2.0
:For the Horde mode in Gears of War 2, see Horde. Horde 2.0 is the redesigned Horde mode for Gears of War 3. Horde 2.0 allows the players to set up static defenses to help them fend off the Locust Horde. Players earn currency for each kill and for completing wave challengeshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxBpGowjZf4, which they can use between waves to build and maintain their defenses and unlock weapon and ammo spawns. Players must hold Y to pick up weapons, the player who bought it will then pick it up and replace their previous weapon. Players can also trade currency with each other, just like the ammo trade, by pressing B while holding the aim button down. As, players get into higher waves, expect the profit to rise time by time. Wave 1 will not start until the player(s) set up a Command Post (base). There will be weapons and command post sites, highlighted in green (except for ammo boxes). Those must be bought with the initial money the player(s) start off with. Weapons will switch every every round. Completing a challenge is a wise investment of time. You get cash and a random reward like weapons and/or ammo. These are free and should be used immediatly as they will dissapear once a new wave begins. However, the green reward boxes themselves will spawn near your Command Post(s), in which case they will not dissappear, so they should be kept for special purposes like boss waves. Weapons can vary, such as a Boomshield and Mulcher, several Boomshots, or just 2 extra ammo boxes. Points can be reduced to players if one of the following happens: *Several players deal damage to a unit. Points will vary depending on how much damage was done. *Assists (from friend or foe). For example, you can have a Drudge kill a Drone, due to that they are both enemies, and the Drudge assist will have the player get reduced points. *Death by barriers (espically Tickers, Polyps or Formers) Some maps will be more dynamic for Horde 2.0, with enviormental hazards (for example, the sandstorm on Trenches) appearing at regular intervals. Unlike Horde 1.0, the foes will vary. In Horde 1.0, players who started off at round 1 began off with Drones and Wretches. In Horde 2.0, they can have a variety of foes at wave 1, varying from Tickers to Lambent Drudges. It is best to pick up weapons from slain foes; ammo refilling is costly and unreliable at times, and usually collecting defeated foes ammo gets you a lot of ammo at once. Weapons disappear when the next wave's starter countdown ends. A good method is to collect the weapons by downing a Locust (shoot the legs), or leaving a Beast to wander around so players won't fear getting chainsawed in half or getting grinded up. Bosses (picked at random from a Brumak, Gunkers, Savage Corpsers, Lambent Berserkers, Berserkers, or a Reaver Squad) will make an appearance every ten rounds. Support troops (ordinary enemies) will appear in addition to the boss. The boss will respawn as long as its support troops are still around. It is best to deal with the support troops, since players cannot possibly survive with 3 Beserkers roaming around. However, players must deal with support troops, since at wave 41+, a Grinder will have such accuracy, health, and damage that players can die at a rapid rate. Units will start to have better weaponry over time. Once a player reaches wave level 5, Lambent Drones start to use Gnasher Shotguns, Lambent Drudges begin to transform after being damaged enough, and more units will spawn per wave. If Formers appear, they will usually be in a swarm in one spawn point. Everyone starts off with $1000; if some players have a good Barrier level, they can create some Eletritic Wire for players to be defended from, or if they have a good Turret level, create an Armored Troika Turret. When they make their first Command Post, they will have 30 seconds to do what they need before the wave starts, it does not start instantly as soon as a Command Post is up. Active Poisons After each Boss Wave, the enemies you'll face become harder: becoming more accurate, having more health, and dealing more damage. *'Wave 11-20' | Enemies have twice as much health. *'Wave 21-30' | Enemies have twice as much health and are twice as accurate. *'Wave 31-40' | Enemies have twice as much health, are twice as accurate, and deal double their normal damage. *'Wave 41-50' | Enemies have more than double their normal health, are more than twice as accurate, and deal more than double their normal damage. Challenges Time to time, you might be presented with a bonus objective for the next Wave. While completely optional, completing them will give you much-needed supplies such as weapons, ammo and even more cash. If you fail to complete the challenge, you might recieve a partial amount of the promised cash... if you get anything at all. List of Challenges: *Chainsaw or Bayonet Charge x enemies. *Complete the Wave in x time. *Kill x enemies in 30 seconds. *Execute x enemies. *Headshot x enemies *Kill x infantry enemies with a Turret. *Kill x Flame Boomers and or Flame Grenadiers by detonating their fuel tank. *Complete the wave without any players dying. Note: Unlike weapons, these will stay permnantly with you, and can stack up. The rewards however, if the box is opened, will disappear at the time when the Locust start spawning the next wave. Mutuators In the game lobby, in which the host has decided what difficulty, round, etc., there will be a mutators option below. The host can pick up to 3 out of 12 mutators, either making it more fun, harder, or easier for players. As you level up and get achievements, etc., players can expect to have their Horde game with those unlocked mutators. *Super Reload - Kill 200 Wretches. *Infinte Ammo- Get ? 100 times. Fortification Costs Base Command Posts: *First - $0 *Second - $2000 *Third - $4000 etc. Barriers: *Upgrade 1 - Spiked | Small: $500 / Large: $1,000 *Upgrade 2 - Razor Wire | Small: $1,500 / Large: $2,500 *Upgrade 3 - Electric Wire | Small: $2,000 / Large: $4,000 *Upgrade 4 - Laser Wire | Small: $3,000 / Large: $5,000 Note: If enemies step onto Spiked or Razor Wire barriers, theyll suffer damage. While enemies are slowed when they attempt to cross a Spiked or a Razor Wire barrier, forward progress is completly halted by Electric and Laser Wire. However, Electric and Laser Wires turn off when a player gets close enough, which allows enemies to then move forward. They can still be destroyed though, so should be repaired every round. Tickers are the most dangerous foe to barriers, since several of them killed at once can end up destroying some wire. Decoys: *Upgrade 1 - Cole Train cardboard cut-out: $500 *Upgrade 2 - Mannequin with White Target: $1000 *Upgrade 3 - Mannequin with Red Target: $1500 *Upgrade 4 - Mannequin with Armor and Boom Box: $2000 Turrets: *Upgrade 1 - Multi-Turret, Retro Lancer: $1500 *Upgrade 2 - Multi-Turret, Lancer: $2500 *Upgrade 3 - Troika Turret: $4000 *Upgrade 4 - Troika Turret, Armored: $5000 Note: Turrets in Horde 2.0 have a limited supply of ammunition and can be destroyed; explosive weapons can easily demolish a turret while wildly firing will deplete its ammunition. During the time between rounds, turrets have two "repair" fees attached to them: the first one for replenishing the turrets used ammo and the second for repairing damage. Sentry Turrets: *Upgrade 1 - Light Sentry: $1000 *Upgrade 2 - Heavy Sentry: $1500 *Upgrade 3 - Stun Sentry: $3000 Misc: *Ammunition Box - $500 / $1000 (The increased price is for refilling completly empty weapons and or refilling a non-starter, non-pistol weapon) *Respawn - $1500 (Increases by $1500 every tenth wave) *Silverback Mech - $12500 Note: You can only respawn ONCE each wave; once killed, youll be unable to respawn until the end of the round. Weapons: *Boltok Pistol: $300 *Boomshield: Free *Frag Grenades: $500 *Gorgon Pistol: $200 *Ink Grenades: $250 *Mortar: $900 *Mulcher: $900 *Scorcher: $500 *Incendiary Grenades: $400 *One shot: $900 *Longshot Sniper Rifle: $700 *Hammer of Dawn: $850 *Boomshot: $850 Fortification Level Unlocks Barriers *Level 1 - Spiked Barrier Unlocked *Level 2 - Spiked Barrier Repair Cost Reduced (Tier 1 Decoy Unlocked) *Level 3 - Razor Wire Barrier Unlocked *Level 4 - Razor Wire Repair Cost Reduced (Tier 1 Turret Unlocked) *Level 5 - Electric Wire Unlocked *Level 6 - Electric Wire Repair Cost Reduced *Level 7 - Laser Wire Unlocked (Level 1 Silverback Unlocked) *Level 8 - Laser Wire Repair Cost Reduced 'Decoys' *'Level 1 - Cardboard Decoy Unlocked' *'Level 2 - White Paint Mannequin Decoy Unlocked' *Level 3 - Repair Cost Reduced (Tier 1 Sentry Unlocked) *Level 4 - Repair Cost Reduced *'Level 5 - Red Paint Mannequin Unlocked' *Level 6 - Repair Cost Reduced *'Level 7 - Armored Mannequin Unlocked' *Level 8 - Repair Cost Reduced Turrets *Level 1 - Retro Lancer Multi-Turret Unlocked *Level 2 - Retro Lancer Multi Turret Repair Cost Reduced *Level 3 - Lancer Multi Turret Unlocked *Level 4 - Lancer Multi Turret Repair Cost Reduced *Level 5 - Troika Turret Unlocked *Level 6 - Troika Turret Repair Cost Reduced *Level 7 - Armored Troika Turret Unlocked *Level 8 - Armored Troika Turret Repair Cost Reduced Sentries *Level 1 - Light Sentry Unlocked *Level 2 - Light Sentry Repair Cost Reduced *Level 3 - Heavy Sentry Unlocked *Level 4 - Heavy Sentry Repair Cost Reduced *Level 5 - Stun Sentry Unlocked *Level 6 - Stun Sentry Repair Cost Reduced Silverback *Level 1 - Silverback Unlocked *Level 2 - Silverback Repair Cost Reduced Enemies Note: Apparently players earn money by the points they recieve. Try to avoid downing, since it usually takes a little of the profit you would get off. Beasts *Bloodmount *Giant Serapede *Shrieker *Ticker *Wild Ticker *Wretch Boomers *Butcher *Boomer *Flame Boomer *Digger Boomer *Grinder *Mauler Bosses *Berserker *Brumak *Savage Corpser *Lambent Berserker *Gunker *Reavers (has 1 Reaver Pilot and 1 Reaver Rider) Drones *Beast Rider *Bolter *Cyclops *Drone *Savage Drone *Grenadier *Grenadier Elite *Flame Grenadier *Savage Grenadier *Sniper *Theron *Savage Theron Humanoids *Kantus *Armored Kantus Lambent *Former *Lambent Drone *Lambent Drudge / Lambent Headsnake *Lambent Wretch *Polyp Trivia *Some challenges that require a certain weapon or some Boss Waves may spawn weapons at the players' Command Post. These can help you two ways, completing the challenge for supplies or as a visual cue for what Bosses you might face in said Boss Wave. For example, if Scorchers spawn at their base, players can expect to face either normal Berserkers or even a Lambent Berserker. *Bosses and enemies are completely randomized. *If specific foes are killed, such as a Grinder, players can hear a cha-ching sound. *Like multiplayer modes, players can use weapons to unlock their special execution. References Category:Multiplayer